Sangre sucia
by chemisgirl
Summary: Los hijos de muggles poseen magia porque descienden de una familia con sangre mágica, no aparecen solo porque sí.


_Sangre sucia, sangre sucia._ Esas palabras no podían dejar en paz a Hermione, pero ¿cómo podrían? si el único Malfoy hijo estaba constantemente insultándola con ellas.

 _Los hijos de muggles son brujas y magos dotados del arte de la magia, llamados despectivamente por las familias mágicas, sangre sucia.._ Claro, el chico había tenido que ser educado menospreciando a los sangre sucia y mestizos al ser él de un linaje de sangre pura, sin dejar de lado que estaban del lado de la supremacía de su clase.

 _Los hijos de muggles no tienen padres con magia en la sangre, eso está claro, pero en alguna parte de su linaje, tuvieron un mago o bruja. La magia nunca aparece porque sí, hay antecedentes mágicos en su ascendencia._ Eso le había dicho Lupin en su tercer año cuando había presenciado una de las peleas de ella con los Slytherin y escuchó que terminaron con esas palabras. Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y volvió a la sala común con sus amigos prometiéndose dejar de darle tanta importancia a dos palabras que no deberían de hacerle daño.

Ante ese último recuerdo, Hermione decidió investigar su árbol genealógico para ver quien fue el último familiar con magia. Le daba curiosidad, ¿serían uno de sus abuelos? Ellos no sabían que ella es bruja y estaba estudiando en Hogwarts, creían que consiguió una beca en uno de los mejores colegios de Escocia. No parecían tener artefactos mágicos, puede ser que las hayan escondido.

Decidida, fue al sótano de su casa. Había mucho polvo. Con su varita, limpió todo y abrió la pequeña ventana que estaba al otro lado. Con un winguardium leviosa se aseguró que no había ninguna alimaña entre las cajas, se deshizo de todas ellas. _Tal vez dentro de las cajas también hayan. Mamá y papá nunca entran aquí. Lo que necesitan está en el depósito._ Con algo de duda, abrió la caja que estaba más cerca de ella. Encontró trofeos, alguna que otra foto y diarios, eran de su mamá. Las fotos eran de ella con sus amigas en diferentes épocas. Hojeó unas páginas de los diarios, una no era presisamente de su mamá, así que la apartó para seguir leyendo luego _Alexandra Jean II_ decía en la primera página.

Y así fue por caja y caja solo sacando lo que le parecía relevante en su búsqueda y metiendo de vuelta todo lo otro. Se permitió también etiquetar las cajas para que luego puedan encontrarlas más fácil.

Era indudable la cantidad de cosas que encontraba: diarios de familiares que iban desde sus abuelos hasta más antiguos, libros que tenían el árbol familiar de sus Granger, su nombre estaba en ella escrita por su padre. Lo que más le intrigó fue un diario que no se podía abrir, no tenía candado tampoco, así que lo dejó junto al otro montón. Encontró también un album de fotos de la boda de sus padres, por lo que lo despolvoreó para bajarlo, debajo había otro, dedujo que serían más fotos de la boda, por lo que también lo sacó.

Contenta con todo lo que encontró, tomó su bolso hechizado, y metió todo para dejarlo en su habitación. Bajó y se preparó su almuerzo.

Luego de devolverles la memoria a sus padres, ellos decidieron quedarse en Australia, por lo que ella se quedó con la casa. La señora Weasley había insistido en que se quede en la madriguera, ella no lo aceptó, quería estar tranquila entre los muggles en ese momento. Harry la entendió y la dejó ir, no sin antes ofrecerle la casa de Sirius, que también rechazó. Kreacher ya no estaba por la casa, Hermione sospechaba que ya había encontrado a otra familia a la que servir. Con el elfo desaparecido, fue sencillo deshacerse de los hechizos y los objetos oscuros y cuadros. Ahora parecía un lugar totalmente diferente.

Cuando comió todo se dispuso a ir a su cuarto con una humeante taza de café y comenzó a leer...

Aleandra resultó ser una señorita de la corona, pero se escapó y no se supo más nada de ella. Solo que se había casado.

Los antecedentes familiares de los Granger no decían nada, ninguno de los nombres le era familiar. Ninguno era de sangre mágica. Leyó y releyó todo lo que encontró, pero no había nada, ningún rastro ¿en verdad no habían datos de alguien de su familia de ser del mundo mágico?

Cansada, vio que ya era muy tarde, por lo que se acostó a dormir, y de entre todos los libros amontonados en el piso, uno comenzó a agitarse. Uno con un forro de cuero, color rojo, que enrealidad parecía ser solo un grueso tabloide, pero de cerca se podía apreciar hojas. Y lo único que se logró escuchar fue el sonido de un candado abriéndose, dejando libre ese _tabloide_ rojo luego de que la castaña susurró entre sueños, Alexandra.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue a trabajar. Tenía un trabajo en la biblioteca del barrio. En realidad, se dedicaba a restaurar los libros que llevaban los jóvenes a cambio de algo de dinero. Usaba un simple _reparo_ cuando los clientes se iban. Nadie quería trabajar ahí, pero a ella le era reconfortante estar en un ambiente conocido, entre los libros se sentía en paz.

Luego de terminar su horario, fue a su casa. Se quedó viendo el album de fotos de sus padres, el otro era de la misteriosa Alexandra. La verdad era que se parecían bastante, solo que, al parecer, su melena indomable venía de parte de los Granger y no de su madre.

Se recordó del extraño libro rojo, por lo que fue a su habitación por ella. Se sorprendió de verla abierta, por lo que sus sospechas eran cada vez más acertadas. Si tiene algún antecedente mágico, provenía de esa tal Alexandra Jean II.

Leyó y leyó. No entendía mucho. Era inglés arcaico. Se decepcionó de solo encontrar escritos normales en ellas. Nada que revele que la dueña del diario haya sido bruja. Suspiró.

Una foto. Dos personas. Dos nombres.

Miró. Leyó.

No lo podía creer.

Fue rápidamente a su cuarto y se apareció en la madriguera. Saludó rápidamente a todos y fue directo a Harry.

 **Harry. Necesito ir a la mansión Black. Necesito ir a la casa de Sirius. Ahora.** Harry asintió algo desconcertado y la llevó en ese mismo instante. Lanzó unos rápidos conjuros y la dejó pasar.

Hermione rápidamente fue a ver el tapiz del árbol genealógico de los Black. Buscó rápidamente un nombre. Su rostro estaba quemado, al igual que el de Sirius.

 **Hermione, dime qué está pasando.** Exigió el chico al verla tan agitada.

 **Soy descendiente de un Black** le susurró sin creerlo todavía. **Por eso tengo magia, soy una Black, Harry.**

Harry la miró sin creerselo.

 **¿Estás segura Hermione?** Ella asintió y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Harry rápidamente convocó un libro. **Derrama un gota de sangre. Si es cierto que eres descendiente Black, se debería de abrir.** Ella lo hizo. Tardó un poco, pero se abrió. El libro tosió.

 **Hermione Jean Granger. Descendiente de Alexandra Jean II y Thadeus Black. La primer bruja del linaje** dijo con voz cansada. De la nada apareció una llave **Gringrotts. 365.**

Hermione seguía sorprendida. No lo podía creer.

 **Thadeus Black debió ser un squib. Por eso lo quemaron del tapiz** dijo Harry viendo a Hermione. Ella asintió sin saber qué decir.

Hermione fue a la cámara de gringrotts. Encontró una pequeña cantidad de oro.

Encima de todo, una carta.

 _ **Si estás dentro de esta cámara es porque eres mi primer descendiente con sangre mágica y que mi plan salió estupendamente bien.**_

 _ **Como lo habrás deducido, soy un squib, pero mis padres no me lanzaron un obliviate como la mayoría. No. Fui quemado del tapiz cuando a los 11 años no había recibido mi carta de Hogwarts y sacado de casa. Criado por simples muggles, traté de olvidar el mundo al que debería de pertenecer. Me casé con la esperanza de tener descendientes magos, mas mi hija resultó ser una simple muggle. Ella se casó y sus hijos tampoco tenían magia. Esta cámara la abrí a los 10 años con dinero que ganaba en vase a apuestas tontas y pidiendo monedas para ir a honeyducks por dulces. Y en una de mis salidas la abrí. Luego de todos estos años conseguí que un mago me deje entrar al callejón diagon para meter esta nota aquí y sepas que eres parte de un linaje de sangre noble y sangre pura y de los sagrados 28.**_

 _ **Luego de esto, iré por polvos flu a mi antiguo hogar a la hora de la siesta, kreacher tal vez me ayude a colocar la llave en el libro de sangre. Lograré, de algun modo, que solo mi descendiente (tú) logre obtenerla..**_

 _ **También convencí a otro mago pagándole unos cuantos galeones que hechice el diario de mi querdida Alexandra para que solo se abra ante ti y no pueda ser deshechada. Espero que no pase tanto tiempo para que encuentres esto.**_

 _ **Mi apellido no tendrás. Pero espero que te satisfaga tener mi sangre en la tuya.**_

 _Los hijos de muggles poseen magia porque son descendientes de algún mago o bruja. Pero, si no quieres enterarte de qué familia desciendes, mejor no lo busques, porque lo encontrarás._


End file.
